Mario Superstars 2!
by RedLumas
Summary: Why, hello again! Welcome to Mario Superstars 2! Some new faces (and several old) faces battle it out to be the Superstar. What's better is, the readers can choose who is eliminated! Rated T for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Oh, why hello there! Yes, I did finish the first series of this story two months ago but I enjoyed it so much I'm back again! Welcome to Mario Superstars 2, a project between me and Yoshpa Kong. It will have some new contestants, a new host and new dramas! Anyway, that's enough from me, let's get on with the show! :P**

**This chapter is by RedLumas.**

* * *

The studio was filled with excited audience members. The stage was hidden behind a red curtain. The audience couldn't believe it when they heard the show was coming back. I mean, who would bring a game show like this back?

Suddenly, the curtains rose, revealing two figures in the centre, the spotlights on them. One, was a red floating star and the other was a green dinosaur.

"Welcome to Mario Superstars Two!" The star grinned "I'm Luma and this isn't Kamek." He grinned, pointing to his green co-host "Please, introduce yourself."

"Hello, I'm Yoshi and I'm the new host!" Yoshi beamed at the cheering audience.

"Now, before we introduce our contestants, there are now 24 of them instead of 20!" Yoshi announced.

"Do you want to meet our contestants?" Luma yelled to the audience.

"Yes!' The audience shouted in reply.

"Good, well the first contestant is the overrated one of the Mario brothers." Luma said.

"Luigi?" Yoshi asked.

"No! Please welcome Mario!" Luma smiled and Mario walked out waving to the cheering audience.

"That's SUPAH MARIO to you." Mario snapped.

"How bland." Yoshi spat "Which is what our next contestant isn't! Please welcome Bombette!"

The audience cheered.

"STAMPEDE!" Bombette screamed and sprinted towards Yoshi, pushing him over.

"Oww!" Yoshi cried and got up, picking Bombette up and placing her down.

"Next, we have two members of royalty from the galaxy. That's right! It's last years winner, Rosalina and Queen of the Bees, Honey Queen!" Luma announced.

The two walked out from backstage while the audience clapped.

"I know I won't win again but I'm here to have fun!" Rosalina smiled.

"I'm going to win because I'm simply the best!" Honey Queen smiled, while everyone else tried not to burst into song.

"AATCHOO!" Bombette sneezed "Sorry, I'm allergic to wasps."

"I'M NOT A WASP!" Honey Queen yelled.

"Moving on, it's time for two new characters and two returning." Luma announced "Kamella, Bowser, Bowser Jr and... Wendy Bitchface!'

The four walked on, three of them throwing potatoes at Wendy.

"Can I show off my Contemporary Ballet?" Bowser asked with a smile.

"Maybe later." Yoshi replied.

"Next is Wario and Waluigi." Luma said.

"THE HILLS ARE ALIVE WITH THE SOUND OF MUUUUUUUUSIC!" Waluigi danced about. He was followed by a short, fat man who had a curly wig on and a yellow flowery dress on.

"Please, call me Linda with an i." Wario said "Sorry about him, he's taken cocaine."

**"WARNING: RedLumas does not promote the use of drugs.**

Next, we have two princesses. One from our own Mushroom Kingdom, the other from Sarsaland, which is... God knows where..." Yoshi began "Peach, Daisy, get out here!"

"...and that's my plan for global domination." Daisy grinned and then realized they were on the stage.

**Warning: RedLumas does not promote Daisy's world domination plans.**

"Yes, he does!" Daisy butted in.

"Please, shut up and let us get on with the show." Luma groaned.

"Next, we have a small duo with small personalities." Yoshi smiled "It's Toad..."

"Heyo!" Toad smiled and waved at the loud, cheering audience.

"...and Toadette!" Luma smiled.

"Hello, my sexy fans!" Toadette cheered and starting dancing to centre stage. The audience groaned.

"Twats." Toadette spat.

"This is the wrong show." Luma said "You're looking for 'So You Think You Can Dance'."

"Grr." Toadette growled.

"Now, it's NEWBIE ALERT!" Yoshi screamed and everyone went into hiding.

"They'll be sharing rooms, so let's bring them on together." Luma grinned evilly "Pauline and Bobbery!"

The old sea captain and Mario's ex walked on, much to the anger of Mario, Peach and all the girls.

"Hey Pauline. I'm going to make sweet sex with you tonight. First we'll start off slowly and then you'll scream out-"

"NO!" Pauline yelled and quickly pushed Toadette between the two.

"Thanks bitch." Toadette scoffed.

"You'd better get used to it Pauline, since you'll be sharing a room, maybe even a BED." Toadette taunted in a sweet way.

"Now, we have five Paper Mario characters, 2 boys and 3 girls." Yoshi began "They are Goombario..."

"Kooper,"

"Flurrie,"

"Ms Mowz,"

"and Sushie!"

The five of them walked on. Kooper and Goombario just walked on, Ms Mowz stole stuff from everyone's pockets, Flurrie floated on blowing kisses and winking, while Sushie flopped.

"YOU ARE THE WORST PEOPLE EVER!" Daisy screamed.

"DAISY YOU ARE SO INCONSIDERATE! Some of use work hard and then there's you! Sat on your fat lazy ass bossing people about! GO ACTUALLY EARN SOME MONEY! And then people will start saying things like Sharon Osborne says, 'Dave, you're soooo Money Super Market!" Sushie ranted.

"Okay..." Daisy rolled her eyes.

"Now Sushie has shut up, let me introduce Jojora!" Yoshi grinned and Jojora strutted on with a coffee and her notepad in hand.

"OMGEE, I love gossip! GIVE ME YOUR GOSSIP OR I'LL SHOOT YOUR BRAINS OUT!" Jojora yelled.

"I LOVE WIZARDS OF BOGGLY WOODS!" Goombella cried.

"22 contestants down, 2 to go." Luma announced.

"Now, we have two best friends. Pink Gold Peach and our last contestant... BIRDO!" Yoshi cheered.

"BEST FRIENDS?" Pink Gold Peach yelled.

"No fckn wy r we bst frends" Birdo scoffed.

"Right, now this 'joyous' occasion is finished, next episode we have the Team Captain challenge!" Luma cheered in excitement.

"We'll see you next time on Mario Superstars!" The hosts and contestants called out as the camera zoomed out.

* * *

**So, that's the contestants revealed. Next time, the contestants battle to be Team Captains.**

**That chapter will be by Yoshpa, so it will be WAAAY better than mine. xD**

**Bye!**


	2. A Change in Scenery

**A/N: It's RedLumas again! Sorry it's been late, Yoshpa has been busy lately, so I'm going to write this chapter! *just manages to dodge tomatoes being thrown* So, I made a mistake last chapter. I put in a cut character instead of another. So, I've got to try and get rid of them. What fun writing this is going to be. xD**

* * *

**Responses to Reviews.**

**A Rebel Spy- Thank you so much! I hope this won't be as similar as Series One, or people may get bored.**

**Guest 16- Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga. :)**

**TCKing12- Thank you. :)**

* * *

**Contestants- Mario, Peach, Daisy, Bowser, Bowser Jr, Toad, Toadette, Rosalina, Wario, Waluigi, Wendy, Birdo, Pauline, Pink Gold Peach, Honey Queen, Bombette, Goombario, Sushie, Goombella, Flurrie, Bobbery, Ms Mowz, Kooper and Jojora.**

* * *

"I can't wait to have my big comeback!" Flurrie smiled as she, Rosalina, Bombette, Mario, Wario and Kooper walked to the studio, coffee in their hands.

"I'm so ha-" Kooper began, but saw a sight that shocked everyone.

No, it wasn't Wendy's face, but a huge lorry packing up things from the studio.

"What's going on?" Rosalina asked Luma.

"We're being kicked out!" Luma replied.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Flurrie cried.

"Which means, we're moving to Isle Delfino, bitches!" Yoshi cheered.

"The plane leaves in an hour!" Luma said and got into a bus with the contestants "Get in!"

When everyone was settled, the bus drove from the building.

"WE'RE GOING TO ISLE DELFINO!" Bombette sang loudly.

* * *

On the plane, everyone was chatting excitedly.

"Omgee, i cnt wit 2 gt thr!" Birdo cheered.

"Shut up, thing." Kamella spat.

Birdo grabbed Kamella and the two started fighting. Unfortunately, Kamella fell out of the plane and died. (Wow, creative .-.)

"Birdo!" Luma shouted "Now we have to find a new contestant!"

"Just settle down, we'll sort it out when we get there." Yoshi spoke.

Everyone sat back in there seats and waited for the long voyage to be over.

* * *

The plane landed on the airstrip. When they got off, they saw the Plaza, the beach, Corona Mountain and a familiar Goomba.

"This place is beautiful!" Queen Bee smiled, flying out.

"It's so sunny!" Daisy cheered, following her.

"The water looks great." Sushie sighed contently.

"Wow, like, hey guys. I didn't, like, expect to see you, like here!" Goombella grinned.

"Yeah, well the show moved here, but we're down one contestant." Peach explained.

"I'll join." Goombella smiled, others groaned,

"We don't have much choice." Yoshi sighed "Welcome to the show...'

"We'll see you in two hours for the show." Luma said "You kids enjoy yourselves!"

* * *

"Welcome back to Mario Superstars!" Yoshi beamed.

"Before we begin, we need to welcome our old new contestant." Luma announced and the audience cheered.

"It's only Goombella... no one exciting..." Yoshi muttered.

"On that note, let's bring on our contestants." Luma smiled and the 24 contestants walked onto the stage.

"It's time for the Team Captain challenge." Yoshi began "Since we're in Isle Delfino, we're going to use that to our advantage in these challenges."

"For this challenge, we're going to head down to the beach and explain more when we get down there."

* * *

"So, as you may remember, in the last series we had a water fight for the Captain challenge," Luma began "In this series, you will be riding on water scooter while trying to knock your opponents off, using powerful water jets."

Some cheered, while others frowned.

_**Birdo:**__ Liek, thts nt fir, evry1 wl go aftr me!_

_**Pauline:**__ Everyone LOVES me! No-one will go after me, especially Mario!_

"We begin in 5...4...3...2...1... GOOOOOO!" The audience made up of Piantas, Nokis and several others shouted.

The contestants raced down to the port and got on their water scooters.

"GET RID OF THE UGLY!" Wendy screamed and shot at Birdo, knocking her straight off the scooter.

"Wendy-peasant, that is SO RUDE!" Queen Bee spat and shot a confident jet at Wendy, who flew off.

Meanwhile, Pauline was on the edge of the arena, playing with her hair and make-up for Mario.

"Yo, LADY!" Peach yelled and shot towards Pauline who dodged.

"I told you, my name is Pauline! And if you can't remember that, I'll MAKE you remember." Pauline spat angrily and drenched Peach who fell off.

"Wow, you are SOO confident!" Waluigi flirted, while wearing his pink tutu and pigtails.

"Go away, sniveling creep." Pauline cried. She aimed and fired, hitting the lanky plumber perfectly.

"Wow, like, my first day." Goombella gulped.

"Stick with me and we'll win!" Daisy grinned.

"LADDDDDIES!" Bobbery cried and began chasing after the Goomba girl and the princess.

"RUN GOOMBELLA!" Daisy screamed and they scooted off, the pervert still in tow.

"AHH!" Wario..err..Linda screamed.

"I'm not chasing after YOU!" Bobbery spat, drenching Wario.

"Leave them alone!" Goombario said and drenched the old sailor. But, the jet was so powerful, he lost control and took out Flurrie, Rosalina, Goombella, Bowser and Bowser Jr.

"GOOMBARIO WANTS TO DIE!" Bombette screamed and blasted him.

"Bombette-peasant, you are SO bitchy!" Honey Queen yelled. Bombette said nothing, but reved the engine and drove towards Honey Queen at top speed.

"DON'T KILL ME PEASANT!" The Queen Bee cried and fell into the water. Bombette then braked, grinning.

* * *

Remaining Contestants- Mario, Daisy, Toad, Toadette, Pauline, Pink Gold Peach, Bombette, Sushie, Ms Mowz, Kooper and Jojora.

Out- Birdo, Wendy, Peach, Waluigi, Wario, Bobbery, Flurrie, Rosalina, Goombella, Bowser, Bowser Jr, Goombario and Honey Queen.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ms. Mowz struggled to even move the scooter.

"You can drop out if you want." Jojora grinned and aimed her water cannon at Ms. Mowz.

"Go to hell." The small mouse cried and rammed into the gossip queen, both of them toppled into the water.

"This is dramatic!" Yoshi gasped.

"MARIO!" Sushie screamed, as she was followed by Toad, Daisy, Pink Gold Peach and Kooper.

"Bye bye." Pink Gold Peach grinned and the five of them aimed their cannons. They all fired and the red-capped hero tumbled into the sea.

"NOOOO! MARIOOOO, MY LOVE!" Pauline cried "You BASTARDS!"

Pauline opened fire and started moving side to side, blasting them away.

"OH MY GOD..." Sushie began, but was hit over the head by Toad.

Pauline, Bombette and Toadette were left.

"Bring it, bitches" Toadette muttered confidently. Both of the others opened fire, but missed.

Pauline came up with her tactic and instead shot at Bombette, the bomb smashed into the blue sea.

"Water Grenade!" Toadette screamed and threw a grenade at Pauline, which sent her flying.

"Toadette and Pauline are team captains!" Luma cheered "We'll decide this like we did last time, using a schoolyard pick!"

_**Mario:**__ A schoolyard pick? I was always picked first, especially for sports!_

**_Goombario: _**_ A schoolyard pick?! I was always picked last, especially for sports!_

**_Honey Queen: _**_Why are these earth peasants using a schoolyard pick for something so important?_

"Toadette picks first as she won." Luma smiled.

"I pick Mario, so I can save him from Pauline." Toadette grinned.

"WAAHOOOO!" Mario cheered and raced to Toadette.

"MARIO! MY BAE!" Pauline cried "I pick Toad."

"Fuck sake." Toad spat and walked to Pauline.

"I pick Peach." Toadette grinned.

Peach skipped towards her team.

"Queen Bee seems like a good ally." Pauline said and the Queen floated to her buzzing.

"I'll pick Rosalina as she won last year." Toadette announced.

Rosalina high-fived Toadette as she walked past.

"I'll pick Ms. Mowz." Pauline spoke.

"For strength, I pick Bowser." Toadette pointed.

Bowser stomped to join his team.

"Flurrie." Pauline said simply.

Flurrie floated to join her team.

_**Flurrie:**__ There's something about that Pauline that I don't trust..._

"To speed this up, you may now pick two per go." Luma announced.

"I pick two of the prettiest girls here." Toadette smiled.

Birdo and Wendy stepped forward.

"EWW... not you! Daisy and Pink Gold Peach!" Toadette spat.

The two princess walked towards there teams.

"Waluigi and Wario." Pauline grinned.

"LINDA." Wario muttered and strutted forward, followed by Waluigi.

"Bowser Jr and Bombette." Toadette picked. The two nodded.

"Goombella and Kooper." Pauline said.

"Goombario and Bobbery." Toadette groaned.

"Well, since Birdo and Wendy are both so annoying, I'll go Jojora and Sushie." Pauline sighed.

"I pick Birdo..." Toadette groaned.

"YY! I DINT GT PKD LST!" Birdo cheered. She soon stopped after being tripped up by Daisy.

"Wendy joins Pauline." Luma said "Now, both teams have been sponsered by our two head producers, RedLumas and Yoshpa."

"Toadette, your team sponsor is RedLumas and you are called Team Lumas." Yoshi announced.

"Pauline, your team is being sponsered by Yoshpa and are called Team Lusts of the Flesh." Luma grinned.

_**Pauline: **__ Wow, with the name of my team, I say I'm on the right one!_

"That's all from us on Isle Delfino, we'll see you next time." The hosts smiled as the camera zoomed out from the beautiful beach.

* * *

**Team Lumas- Toadette, Mario, Peach, Rosalina, Bowser, Daisy, Pink Gold Peach, Bowser Jr, Bombette, Goombario, Bobbery and Birdo.**

**Team Lusts of the Flesh- Pauline, Toad, Honey Queen, Ms. Mowz, Flurrie, Wario, Waluigi, Goombella, Kooper, Sushie, Jojora and Wendy.**

* * *

**This took ages to write, so I hope you all liked it!**

**Me and Yoshpa picked out our own teams, so it was more fun.**

**Next time, the contestants have their first Team Challenges, so alliances will form and rivalries will begin. Next time also starts the review votes, so I'm looking forward to that. Hopefully, Yoshpa will do the next chapter so I can update Killer Castle. **

**That's all, bye!**


	3. Searching the Island

A/N: It's RedLumas again! Yoshpa didn't have time to write the chapter, so you will have to put up with my awful writing! ^.^

In this chapter, the teams face their first team challenge. You can vote for who you want to leave from the losing team in the votes!

* * *

**Team Lumas- Toadette, Mario, Peach, Rosalina, Bowser, Daisy, Pink Gold Peach, Bowser Jr, Bombette, Goombario, Bobbery and Birdo.**

**Team Lusts of the Flesh- Pauline, Toad, Honey Queen, Ms. Mowz, Flurrie, Wario, Waluigi, Goombella, Kooper, Sushie, Jojora and Wendy.**

* * *

"Welcome back to Mario Superstars." Luma grinned.

"Before we start the challenge, let's what our contestants got up to in the hotel!" Yoshi said.

* * *

"Waluigi! You could be a dear and pass over my good handbag?" Wario asked.

"Excuse me, cheesepuff. You and your cheesey followers do NOT FUCKING CONTROL ME!" Waluigi yelled.

"Oh dear, have you taken meth again?" Wario asked, shocked.

"Piss OFF!" Waluigi cried and punched Wario, his wig falling off.

"Oh my TABLES, I've killed Queen Cheesepuff! I DON'T WANNA BE EXECUTED!" Waluigi sobbed "What if I take the crown? THEN THEY'LL ANSWER TO MEEE!"

Waluigi, without hesitation, put on Wario's wig.

"I am now Queen Susan the 69th!" Waluigi beamed, but then his face fell "I AM NOT DANCING FOR YOU DIRTY CHEESE WHORES!" Waluigi cried and then ran away sobbing.

* * *

Meanwhile, Wendy and Birdo were searching through the cupboards, for clean laundry.

"I cannot believe you pissed the bed, AGAIN! You did it last time we shared a room as well!" Wendy sulked.

"Ecsus me, but nt all of us hve fnc plmin lik u." Birdo replied.

"This is the last cupboard I'm searching through!" Wendy snapped. The ugly demon thing opened the door where a horrible surprise greated them.

"Hey Paul- oh, it's just you." Bobbery complained "This is my sex cupboard!"

"You are a fucking creep, just go away before Birdo's poor bladder 'accidentally' bursts all over you." Wendy sassed.

"Hey, hey, hey, stay out of my cupboard..." Bobbery replied creepily as he shut the door.

"I'm surrounded by idiots," Wendy scoffed and strutted away.

* * *

Sushie, Rosalina, Peach, Mario, Bombette and Honey Queen were in the cafeteria, getting breakfast.

"I'm going after Sushie!" Bombette giggled and raced ahead of Honey Queen.

"NO, I'M GOING FIRST, SO MOVE!" Honey Queen screeched.

"MAKE ME!" Bombette screamed.

"BOMBETTE, THAT IS SO INCONSIDERATE! I work hard, pay my taxes and then you go and SCREAM IN MY EAR!? I HATE YOU ALL! GO DIE IN A DITCH LIKE GO COMPARE MAN SHOULD OF! YOU MAKE ME SO ANGRY, I WANT TO RIP OFF YOUR FACES AND SELL THEM TO THE HALLOWEEN STORE! YOU KNOW, THE ONE NEXT TO DOMINOES!" Sushie ranted "Ah yes, can I have everything on the menu please?"

"That's inconsiderate and piggish." Rosalina spat and everyone nodded,

"OH MY GOD! NOW YOUR CALLING ME FAT! WELL, WE CAN'T ALL BE SO SKINNY WE CAN FIT INTO A SIZE 1-6! WE CAN'T ALL BE PRINCESSES LIKE YOU THREE! FUCK YOU SKINNY BITCHES! I wish all of you would go and get your heads from out of the clouds people!" Sushie screamed.

"But, we live above the clouds, peasant!" Honey Queen gestured to herself and Rosalina.

"And what about when I'm doing a sky level?" Mario asked.

Sushie opened her mouth to speak but she was interupted.

"Okay, we'll just leave you to it then..." Peach giggled nervously and everyone but Sushie walked away.

* * *

Goombario was sitting outside, looking out at the sea.

"Like, heeeey Goombario." Goombella walked to him.

"Erm,.. hi." Goombario nervously replied.

"Whatcha doin'?" The Goomba girl asked.

"Working on my chemistry homework." He smiled.

Goombella swiped the project from the table that was next to his chair.

"I know a different type of chemistry we could try." Goombella winked.

"Okay, if you want." Goombario grinned and got closer to her.

"Oh my GAWD, I take hold it in any longer!" Goombella laughed.

Goombario looked confused until he saw Daisy, Toadette and Pink Gold Peach walk towards him, laughing.

"You WHORES!" Goombario cried and ran away.

* * *

"We need a plan to destroy Peach, so I can have my Mario all to myself." Pauline said, as she, Honey Queen, Ms Mowz and Jojora sat outside of a smoothie bar.

"We get the peasant voted out..." Honey Queen began.

"...and then you snatch him!" Ms. Mowz finished.

"OMGEE! Can I post this gossip on my blog?" Jojora asked.

"No, you can not." Pauline spat.

* * *

"We didn't fit everyone in because all of them are boring!" Yoshi explained.

"Today, after the challenge, the viewers can vote for who they want to leave." Luma grinned. "Let's bring on our contestants!"

The contestants walked on stage.

"Why isn't there any air conditioning on backstage?" Daisy asked, fanning herself.

"We moved here on a budget." Yoshi explained "Anyway, now you're all here, it's time for the first team challenge of the series!"

"As you may know, Isle Delfino is a tropical island full of beautiful and exotic places." Luma began "Before I explain anymore, can each team select one member to come forward."

After much discussion, Mario and Honey Queen walked forward.

Suddenly, 22 Magikoopas appeared, caged the other contestants and flew away on brooms, carrying the cages.

"PRINCESS!" Mario screamed.

"Oh, what a shame. The peasants got kidnapped." Honey Queen spat sarcastically.

"For the challenge, you must locate the other eleven members of your team, dotted around the island." Yoshi explained.

"And how exactly are we supposed to do that?" Mario asked.

"I'm glad you asked that." Luma grinned "Outside, there is a high-tech jet out there for each of you."

"We will head outside and then challenge will begin!"

* * *

Everyone gathered on the airstrip. The brilliant sun was shining down, the wind was barely feelable. Mario and Honey Queen were in the jets, ready for takeoff.

"The first person with all twelve team members in the jet and that gets back here first, wins immunity." Yoshi beamed.

"THREE! TWO! ONE! GOOOOO!" The audience cheered.

The jets flew up into the sky, searching for their comrades.

* * *

Honey Queen was searching through Delfino Plaza for anyone on her team, especially someone in her alliance.

"Goodness! When I win, I'll buy this place and update this peasant paradise." Honey Queen said, disapprovingly.

"Are you going to sit up there, talking to yourself, or are you going to let us up?" A voice yelled. It was Pauline, who was standing on top of a building with Ms Mowz and Waluigi.

"HURRY UP UGLY!" Waluigi screamed.

Honey Queen lowered the ladder and the three climbed up carefully.

"We need to get a move on. I ain't talkin' no chicken n' gravy biatch!" Waluigi screamed.

"Don't tell me what to do, peasant!" Honey Queen spat and flew upwards, searching.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mario was searching through Pianta Village, when he saw a group of Pianta circling a fire, Peach and Bobbery tied to it.

"PRINCESS!" Mario screamed, landed and jumped from the jet. He beat up the group and released the rope, freeing the two.

"Thank you, Mario! I though we were toast then!" Peach cried.

"BUD UM TS!" Bobbery screamed.

"Uh, shut up, that wasn't a pun..." Peach spat and walked to the jet with Mario. When the three were in, the jet flew off.

"DAISY, MY LOVE!" Bobbery cried as he saw Daisy fighting with Jojora on the electricity wires in Ricco Harbor.

"GAH!" Daisy cried as she fell off the wires and fell closer to the water.

As she was about to fall, the jet swooped down and Peach caught her.

"Wow, thanks! That was like some kind of crazy trust exercise." Daisy laughed, walking to her seat.

"LET'SA GO!" Mario cheered and the jet raced off.

* * *

Meanwhile, Team Lusts of the Flesh searched Pinna Park for the rest of their team members. They had already found Toad tied to a cup on the Clam Cups ride.

"HELP ME!" A voice cried.

"That sounded like Flurrie-peasant." Honey Queen said.

"Look! She's tied to the roller coaster!" Waluigi pointed.

"Nah, he's just high." Pauline spat.

"No, he's right!" Toad replied "She tied to the tracks and a cart is coming!"

"Uh, peasants are so much work. Pauline, take the controls." Honey Queen muttered and swiftly flew to rescue the retired actress.

"Oh, thank you!" Flurrie cheered with joy.

"Shut it. I'm only going to save you because we'd lose else." The queen bee said and just managed to release Flurrie and get her out of the way before she got smashed by the cart.

"Goodness, that was awfully close!" Flurrie gasped.

The jet flew only a few metres when they saw Wario...

"LINDA!" Wario yelled.

Sorry. The jet flew only a few metres when they saw LINDA riding Sushie through the water and Jojora tagging along.

"...and that is why you are so inconsiderate!" Sushie finished.

"Peasants, climb up!" Honey Queen yelled. Linda, carrying Sushie, followed by Jojora, climbed up and sat in their seats.

"Eight down, three to go!" Pauline grinned.

"Onwards, to Gelato Beach!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Team Lumas had found Bowser, Bowser Jr, Bombette and Pink Gold Peach. They were searching Bianco Hills.

"OMGEE! Is that Steve? HI STEVE!" Bombette somehow waved to a random Pianta.

"Ugh, he's totes dating Margaret, that tramp from Pianta Village." Peach spat.

"Wait, is that Rosalina and Goombario tied to the windmill?" Bowser asked, while putting on his pink tutu.

"It is!" Bowser Jr cried.

Mario steered the plane and carefully landed it.

"I'll go!" Bowser Jr grinned.

"I'll go too." Pink Gold Peach said and the two ran swiftly to the windmill.

When the two reached the top of the windmill, it was spinnng too fast for them to save their friends.

"Gah! I can't stop it!" Bowser Jr cried as he tried to destroy the controls.

"This calls for a gentle touch." Pink Gold Peach grinned "HIIIIIIIIYAAAAAA!" She screamed and power punched the controls, making it fall down with a thud.

"Yeah, that's 'gentle'." Bowser Jr muttered.

The metal princess freed the Goomba boy and the space princess.

"Thanks. Goombario was telling me how to work out pi." Rosalina groaned.

"I can't wait to tell everyone." Goombario grinned. Rosalina scoffed and kicked him out of the windmil and he landed in the jet.

* * *

Each team had one more person to find. Birdo for Team Lumas and Wendy for Lusts of the Flesh.

The two teams flew towards the top of Corona Mountain.

"Look, it's the peasants on the other team." Honey Queen spat "Oh, there's Wendy-slave-peasant!"

The ladder came down and Wendy jumped on.

"It's about time, uglies!" Wendy yelled. Then, the jet dropped Wendy into the crater and she struggled to get out.

"Okay, that's enough." Pauline said through fits of laughter.

The plane let Wendy in but they were far behind the other team!

* * *

"We've won!" Peach cheered "They're going the wrong way!"

Team Lumas celebrated as they flew back to the airstrip.

Where they saw Team Lusts of The Flesh waiting for them.

"But we were way ahead...and you went the wrong way!" Toadette cried.

"We took a shorter route!" Pauline replied.

"Teams Lusts of The Flesh win immunity which means T**oadette, Mario, Peach, Rosalina, Bowser, Daisy, Pink Gold Peach, Bowser Jr, Bombette, Goombario, Bobbery and Birdo **are up for elimination." Yoshi said with a smile.

"We'll see you next time on Mario Superstars!" Luma said and the camera zoomed out to show the entire island.

* * *

Finally finished! :D

If you want to take part in a gameshow like this, I'm doing one on the forums. Please message me if you are interested and I'll send you the link. (You MUST have an account to take part.)

All that's left to say is remember to vote for either** Toadette, Mario, Peach, Rosalina, Bowser, Daisy, Pink Gold Peach, Bowser Jr, Bombette, Goombario, Bobbery or Birdo.**

Thanks for reading and remember to review! :D

-RedLumas


	4. First Elimination

A/N- It's Iggy Iggz! Nah, it's RedLumas again. Sorry it's taken so long, I've been really busy and some stuff went down and I wasn't in the mood. I'm probably going to have to write this story by myself so you're going to have to bear with me. I'll try my best.

* * *

**Response to Reviews**

**Princess Shroob: Thank you so much! Thank you for also for gracing my story with your presence, Your Royal Highness. *bows***

**heysoup: I won't favouritise Rosalina this time, so she won't be popular. I'm kidding, I don't have favourites :P**

* * *

_**Team Lumas- Toadette, Mario, Peach, Rosalina, Bowser, Daisy, Pink Gold Peach, Bowser Jr, Bombette, Goombario, Bobbery and Birdo.**_

_**Team Lusts of the Flesh- Pauline, Toad, Honey Queen, Ms. Mowz, Flurrie, Wario, Waluigi, Goombella, Kooper, Sushie, Jojora and Wendy.**_

* * *

After the drama of the first challenge, Mario, Peach, Rosalina, Daisy, Goombario, Bobbery, Bombette and Birdo sat in their hotel room.

"It's all Birdo's fault." Mario spat.

"Hw iz it m fult? I dndt diside whr I hid u ft piec ov sht." Birdo spat back.

"Where is Toadette, who is SUPPOSED to be our team leader?" Rosalina asked.

"She's gone swanning down to the beach with other team." Goombario answered.

"If only we could vote her out THEN I CAN RULE THE WORLD! MWAHAHAHA!" Bombette laughed.

"Hey Bombette." Bobbery winked and stroked her fuse.

"Ugh, go die Bobbery." Bombette said and shoved Bobbery out of the window.

* * *

"...So I had told this customer, like, five bloody times, you can't get your money back! You bought this, like, item last October, it's now, like, Easter. That's, like, way passed our thirty days return policy. She kicks off, tells me to 'stop, like, being a bitch and to, like, hand over her 631 coins'. I mean, this is the mall, not a posh dress designers. I give up and get the manager. It's, like, bitches like her which make people hate our generation." Goombella ranted to Flurrie and Toadette.

"I feel sorry for you, honey." Toadette giggled slightly.

"I can't believe there's a chance you might be leaving." Flurrie sighed.

"Well, it was up to my team, they'd vote me out for going out on day trips with the other team..." Toadette frowned.

"They're jealous they can't come down to Gelato Beach on such a beautiful day!" Flurrie smiled.

"Just, like, relax and focus on, like, your tan!" Goombella smiled.

"You're right." Toadette agreed and laid back down. However, in her mind, she still felt unsure.

_Toadette: I can't help worrying about what my team's reactions would be if they found out where I am and who I'm with. Hopefully they can't vote me out..._

* * *

Meanwhile, Pauline, Honey Queen, Ms Mowz and Jojora sat at the Smoothie Bar, the headquarters of their evil plans.

"That Peach needs to be knocked out of this competition so I can go ahead with my plans." Pauline spoke.

"Peach isn't that bad." Ms Mowz spoke.

"Hush peasant, the grown-ups are talking." Honey Queen "Peach-Peasant needs to know how it felt when she stole your boyfriend! After we get rid of her, we get rid of that Pink Bomb-Omb. I don't like her."

_Bombette:__ Flurrie told me that she doesn't trust the group of four and I have to agree with her. There's something about them that I don't like._

* * *

"Welcome back to Mario Superstars, here in sunny Isle Delfino!" Luma smiled.

"Last time, the teams played an Island-wide version of hide-and-seek and Team Lusts of the Flesh won." Yoshi explained "It's now time for the first Elimination Zone!"

Elimination Zone

"Welcome to the Elimination Zone, Team Lumas." Luma spoke.

The twelve contestants of Team Lumas looked at each other in fear.

"The contestants safe with zero votes are..." Yoshi began "Mario, Bowser, Daisy, Pink Gold Peach, Bowser Jr, Bombette, Goombario and..."

The other five contestants hoped desperately that it would be them.

"...Bobbery!"

_Bobbery:__ When my name is read out, I'm so glad I still have a chance with the girls! _

_Pauline:__ Why haven't the public voted out my 'roommate'? Are they that stupid to keep in a perverted and rude old sailor?_

"Toadette, Peach, Rosalina and Birdo all got one vote each, so the rest of their team will vote on who leaves. The four who are tied cannot vote however." Luma announced "Mario, step into the voting box first!"

_Mario:__ My vote is for the weakest link._

_Bowser: That Birdo is ugly, rude and has bad grammar! She was rude about my ballet performance._

_Daisy:__ My vote goes to the person who helps the team the least. We need to shift the useless weight._

_Pink Gold Peach:__ I would vote for the precious princess but, someone else deserves it much more._

_Bowser Jr__: I vote for that good for nothing Toad girl. I want to lead the team to victory!_

_Bombette:__ My vote is for the biatch who gets my fuse going! I wish I could Stampede her!_

_Goombario:__ According to my calculations, our team will be 99% better off without this person._

_Bobbery:__ All but one of these girls are sexy! I will vote for the beast._

_..._

"The votes are in." Yoshi announced and the studio went quiet.

"I will now read the votes out." Luma announced.

"First Vote... BIRDO."

"Ov curs ppl wud vt 4 me." Birdo frowned and played with her bow.

"Second Vote... TOADETTE."

"Eh, I'm not surprised." Toadette shrugged.

"Third Vote... TOADETTE."

Toadette still shrugged.

"Fourth Vote... TOADETTE."

"This is going great!" Daisy cheered.

"Fifth Vote... "BIRDO."

Toadette started to smile smugly.

"Sixth Vote... TOADETTE."

Toadette's smile turned to a frown.

"The eighth vote doesn't matter!" Yoshi announced "The first person out of Mario Superstars is Toadette!"

"NOOOO! Don't drop me down the hole!" Toadette begged.

"Oh, we got rid of the hole!" Luma said "You'll be put in a taxi to the airport."

"Oh..." Toadette smiled and walked away.

"Well done to Peach, Rosalina and Birdo." Yoshi smiled "As your team captain has left, your new team captain is Bombette."

"For todays challenge, it will be a huge brawl. You will all be on a circular column above the sea and if you fall off into the sea, you lose. It won't be the last TEAM, it will be the last person standing who wins for their team." Luma told them.

The hosts and the contestants walked outside and the contestants nervously climbed the ladder to the top of the column.

"Can we fight anyone on the podium?" Peach asked.

"Yep. 3, 2, 1 GO!" Yoshi yelled.

"KILL THE UGLY!" Bombette screeched and kicked Wendy off.

"It's not Daisy for a change..." Luma noted.

Bobbery immediately tackled Pauline to the floor and they both slid off. However, Pauline had quickly grabbed Peach's ankle and took her with them

"How DARE that ugly sailor-peasant take my ally out!" Honey Queen cried and punched Mario and Toad off the platform in a fit of rage.

"Take this, bitch!" Kooper smirked and went to attack Pink Gold Peach from behind. However, she dodged and knocked him off.

"If you want to know how to talk to a lady, ask your mum." She taunted.

_Kooper:__ That Pink Gold Peach needs to learn some respect!_

Bowser was leaping about the platform and accidentally fell off, taking Honey Queen, Ms. Mowz and Bombette with him.

"You could of crushed me!" Ms. Mowz squeaked before falling into the water and coming to the top like a drowned rat.

"Oh, I sure hope no one kills me and steals my handbag!" Wario cried.

"Shut up you seal!" Waluigi cried and punched Wario so his wig fell off and into the water.

"Go fetch my wig!" Wario grabbed Sushie and threw her after it.

"HOW INCONSIDERATE OF YOU WARIO! I WANT RESPECT AND THEN YOU GO AND FLING ME INTO THE WATER LIKE I'M RUBBISH!" Sushie cried and then hit the water.

"You shall, like, feel the wrath of the power of my, like, likes!" Goombella cried and a giant version of the word 'like' appeared and smashed into Wario, Waluigi, Bowser Jr and Birdo.

"Hw rde! Im wy btr thn al ov u!" Birdo spat and splashed into the water.

"Feel the power of my stage presence crush you into an oblivion!' Flurrie cried and used her 'stage presence' to launch Goombario, Daisy and Goombella.

"OMGEE! FLURRIE WALLOPS THE WEAK WITH HER FAT!" Jojora screeched taking a photo.

"Who are you calling fat?" Flurrie yelled and sent Jojora flying.

"Nice one, Flurrie!" Rosalina grinned. She then sprinted forward and leaped over Flurrie, ready to attack her from behind.

Flurrie was one step ahead and used her stomach to send Rosalina flying.

_Flurrie:__ It's not always bad having a big presence!_

It was the retired actress versus the metal princess.

"You know, I try to avoid doing this in my Sunday best!" Pink Gold Peach said.

"This will be easy!" Flurrie grinned.

Flurrie slowly ran towards Pink Gold Peach.

The Princess took a heel off and as Flurrie was about to hit her, she held it out. The heel stabbed Flurrie's stomach and the actress deflated like a balloon, flying everywhere. She landed on the platform and Pink Gold Peach kicked her and the actress fell in the sea.

"Pink Gold Peach has won for Team Lumas!" Yoshi announced and Team Lumas cheered.

"Which means **Pauline, Toad, Honey Queen, Ms. Mowz, Flurrie, Wario, Waluigi, Goombella, Kooper, Sushie, Jojora and Wendy **are up for elimination." Luma smiled "We'll see you next time, on Mario Superstars!"

The camera panned out until the whole island was visible.

* * *

**Vote Summary**

**Toadette (6): Mario, Daisy, Pink Gold Peach, Bowser Jr, Bombette and Goombario.**

**Birdo: (2): Bowser and Bobbery.**

**Peach: (0)**

**Rosalina (0)**

* * *

Woo! It's finally finished. :D

Credit goes to Owen96 as this challenge was used from his amazing story Who Wants To Be A Superstar?.

Also, if you could suggest some challenges, that would help me out a lot. I'll give you some Internet cookies!

Question- Who did Pink Gold Peach quote twice?

**Remember to vote for either Pauline, Toad, Honey Queen, Ms. Mowz, Flurrie, Wario, Waluigi, Goombella, Kooper, Sushie, Jojora or Wendy**

Remember to vote, R&amp;R!


	5. Turn Away and Slam The Door!

Hello! So now the Great FFN Crash of September 2015 is over, I can now write like I wanted to when it crashed!

I'd also like to announce, I will also be doing polls for voting so you don't have to leave a review if you don't want to, although you still can if you want. Plus I need a few more votes. :P Also, I seriously need challenge ideas, it took so long to come up with one. If you have any ideas, either PM me or leave a review with the idea.

* * *

**Responses to Reviews**

**A Rebel Spy- Thank you and thanks for reviewing! :)**

**SmashingBoy34/Toadsworth Toadstool- Thanks! :D**

**heysoup- She be flattening people with her presence. Well she had to fail, we don't want her to have a big head to match her body! :D She's a Queen Bee, they're supposed to be bossy! :D**

* * *

**_Team Lumas- Mario, Peach, Rosalina, Bowser, Daisy, Pink Gold Peach, Bowser Jr, Bombette(TC), Goombario, Bobbery and Birdo-slave._**

**_Team LOTF- Pauline(TC), Toad, Honey Queen, Ms. Mowz, Flurrie, Wario, Waluigi, Goombella, Kooper, Sushie, Jojora and Wendy-peasant._**

**_Eliminated- Toadette._**

* * *

"Welcome back to Mario Superstars!" Luma beamed.

"Let's see what our contestants have been up to!" Yoshi said.

* * *

Mario, Peach, Rosalina, Daisy, Bowser and Bowser Jr were visiting Bianco Hills, having a picnic.

Mario, Daisy, Bowser and Bowser Jr were playing a game of football while Rosalina and Peach sat watching. Peach's uPod was playing music.

"It's so nice here!" Peach smiled, putting her parasol on the floor and picking up a sandwich.

"Yes it is." Rosalina agreed, sipping on her Cola "Lucky Coconut Mall was on the way here, so we could pick everything up."

"SUCKAAAA!" Daisy laughed as she scored a goal. Peach's uPod began playing 'My Heart Will Go On'. Daisy smirked and pulled Rosalina up from the floor. She pulled her up the hill and Daisy stood on the edge, Rosalina behind her.

"Don't do it!" Mario cried, worrying they were going to jump. However, they didn't and instead put their arms up.

"I'm flying!" Daisy giggled.

"ONCE MORE YOU OPEN THE DOOORR!" They both sang, imitating the famous scene from Titanic. Everyone else laughed.

* * *

Kooper and Goombario just sat in silence.

* * *

Pauline, Honey Queen, Jojora and Ms Mowz sat at the smoothie bar.

"I'm worried we'll be voted out." Pauline frowned, talking to Honey Queen

"Why? The peasants know if they mess with me, they'll regret it!" Honey Queen said "Slave! Polish my crown!"

"OMGEE! There is so much gossip about your fashion and the crown!" Jojora said, polishing the crown "What is it made of?"

"The bones of peasants who have asked me annoying question." Honey Queen simply replied and turned away.

* * *

"Here they are!" Luma said as the two teams walked on.

"What about me!?" Wendy screeched "I want people to know what I've been up to!"

"Peasant, this is Mario Superstars, not Animal Planet!" Honey Queen spat, filing her nails.

_Wendy: How dare that bitch call me an animal! She's the one that's a bee!_

"Moving on." Yoshi said "Last time, Team LOTF lost and they all face elimination. It's time for the Elimination Zone!"

* * *

**Elimination Zone!**

"Team LOTF, welcome to the Elimination Zone." The overrated Yoshi said.

"Starting off, I will announce those with no votes." Luma said "Pauline, Toad, Ms. Mowz, Flurrie, Wario, Waluigi, Goombella, Jojora and... Wendy."

"I'm so happy that I won't be mad you called me Wario and not Linda!" Wario smiled.

"WHO VOTED FOR ME? That is so inconsiderate! ALL I DID WAS WORK HARD AND THEN I'M VOTED! GOD, EVERYONE IS SO RUDE TO ME JUST BECAUSE I'M A FISH! YOU'RE BEING FISHIST AND I WILL NOT STAND FOR IT!" Sushie screeched "I HATE YOU ALL AND THAT INCLUDES THAT OVERRATED DINOSAUR!"

"Don't be mean to Yoshi! Everyone loves him and everyone MUST love him! YOSHI IS OUR KIIINGGG!" A random Yoshi fan from the audience screamed and ripped his own face off in anger.

"Um..." Luma gasped, speechless "Anyway.. everyone else got one vote so the rest of LOTF must vote again for either Honey Queen, Kooper or Sushie. To the voting booth!"

_Pauline:__ Of course I'm not going to vote my ally out! It's either that boring Koopa or the irritating fish._

_Toad:__ S__ushie is so irritating! However she and Honey Queen fight for their places whereas Kooper as barely done anything. This is a tougher decision then I thought..._

_Ms Mowz:__ It appears that Pauline has taken me as an ally, so I won't vote Honey Queen. I believe I know who I'm voting for._

_Flurrie:__ Pardon my language but I think this is my chance to take that bitch alliance out. Starting with the Queen!_

_Wario: I, Linda Windolene Parton, vote for the weakest of our team._

_Waluigi: My vote goes to that drunken sheep staring at me from the corner. PISS OFF!_

_Goombella:__ Sushie is, like, a friend to me so, like, I can't vote for her! _

_Jojora:__ OMGEE! I would NEVER EVER EVVVEERRR vote out a good ally so to the person I'm voting for, you are the Weakest Link, GOODBYE!_

_Wendy:__ They're all ugly compared to me! Pushovers and annoying slaves need to leave first in my amazing opinion!_

...

"The votes are in and your fates are sealed." Luma said.

"Me, being the one everyone MUST love, will read the first vote." Yoshi announced.

"First vote... HONEY QUEEN."

"I SHALL KILL THE PEASANT THAT DID THIS!" Honey Queen angrily yelled as Flurrie smirked.

"Second vote... SUSHIE."

Sushie had a gag over her mouth to stop her ranting.

"Third vote... SUSHIE."

The fish looked like she was going to burst in anger.

"Fourth vote... KOOPER."

Kooper gasped.

"Fifth vote... KOOPER."

"Please..." Kooper prayed.

"SIxth vote... THAT DRUNKEN SHEEP IN THE CORNER?"

Everyone gave each other confused looks, until all eyes looked in Waluigi's direction.

"H-he did things." Waluigi shivered.

"SEVENTH VOTE... KOOPER."

Kooper looked like he was going to cry.

"EIGHTH VOTE... SUSHIE."

The two gasped and looked at each other. Both of them had three and Honey Queen only had one, so she was safe.

The last vote was the decider.

"Ninth vote..." Yoshi began, opening the vote. Everyone looked in suspense as Yoshi looked at the vote.

"...KOOPER!"

The Koopa grabbed his bags and left the set, cursing angrily. Everyone looked on feeling sorry for him.

"I ddnt c tht cmin!" Birdo gasped.

"ROSALINA! SWITCH HER BACK TO NORMAL RIGHT NOW!" Luma sighed.

"On it." Rosalina nodded, sending a spell at Birdo. The hideous monstrosity was consumed by a dark cloud.

The cloud cleared and Birdo seemed to be normal until she spoke, that is.

"Oi! You scum ain't allowed to look at me. I'm proper skint and need some money, you get me?" Birdo said "Give me some money or I'll wreck you m8!"

"She's turned into a stereotypical gangster!" Ms Mowz gasped.

"OHMGEE!" Jojora screeched so loud, it was deafening.

"I..um..." Luma began but was speechless "On with the challenge I guess?"

"Today, we'll be playing a game from Mario Party 9, called Mecha Choice." Yoshi explained "For those who don't know what this game is, Luma will explain."

"Basically, you're being chased by Mechakoopas and you are trying to escape. The problem is, there are three doors leading to three different corridors. Behind two doors is a corridor leading to the next area. Behind the third is a brick wall with a group of Mechakoopas, stopping you from leaving. If you choose the wrong door, you're out." Luma explained "The game will end when either the contestants left are from the same team or the first person reaches the end."

"ENOUGH CHITCHAT!" Yoshi screamed and pushed a big red button. The contestants disappeared.

* * *

The contestants appeared in a room with grey brick walls, red carpet and three doors were infront of them. Torches were lighting up the room.

"Where are we?" Mario cried.

"No one knows, so shut up." Bobbery replied.

"Leave Mario alone!" Pauline yelled.

"RELEASE THE MECHAKOOPAS!" A voice suddenly cried and a door behind them burst open "Quickly choose a door!"

"GAH! I don't, like, know where to go!" Goombella screamed and randomly ran around.

"Out the way, peasants!" Honey Queen yelled, pushing everyone out of the way.

Everyone had lined up at a door, except for Bobbery, who was stampeded by the Mechakoopas.

* * *

**Round One!**

**Door One- Bowser, Ms Mowz, Wario, Flurrie, Daisy, Sushie, Birdo and Pink Gold Peach.**

**Door Two- Rosalina, Peach, Waluigi, Toad, Bombette, Jojora and Mario.**

**Door Three- Pauline, Honey Queen, Goombario, Wendy, Goombella and Bowser Jr.**

* * *

The three doors burst open and the groups sprinted in.

"Yes! I can see the next area!" Pauline cheered and sprinted ahead, followed closely by Honey Queen, Bowser Jr and the rest of the group.

As the other two groups also ran down the corridors, one found a brick wall and the other found the next area.

"We're trapped!" Ms Mowz cried.

"Oh my! Bowser, catch me." Flurrie fainted but fell straight on the floor. The Mechakoopas surrounded them.

"That's so shizzle m8!" Birdo frowned, putting her hood up.

...

Back in the next area, the contestants who had picked the right doors found another three.

"Quickly, pick your doors!" The announcer spoke.

"MOVE IT!" Toad yelled like a bratty kid and took his place in front of Door Three.

"How dare you push me out of the way!?" Peach screeched and angrily stood in front of Door Two.

* * *

**Round Two!**

**Door One- Rosalina, Pauline, Honey Queen, Goombario, Waluigi and Wendy**

**Door Two- Peach, Bombette and Mario**

**Door Three- Toad, Goombella, Jojora and Bowser Jr.**

**Out- Bobbery, Bowser, Ms Mowz, Wario, Flurrie, Daisy, Sushie, Birdo and Pink Gold Peach.**

* * *

The doors finally swung open and the groups hoped they'd choosen the right door.

"Yes I'm throoouuughhh! The doors opened and I chose the right one, biotches!" Wendy screamed as she followed behind everyone else.

"Yes we know! We don't need a running commentary." Pauline spat as she ran.

As they reached the next area, they watched, wondering who would come out of the corridors next.

Suddenly, a contestant emerged from the corridor, followed by two others.

"Pheww!" Peach said, catching her breath "In your face Toad!" She laughed, dancing about.

"Choose the next door!" The announcer spoke again.

"I'm not going for door two!" Pauline told Honey Queen and walked to Door Three.

"EEKKK!" Bombette screeched and ran to Door Two.

"WAAAAAAAAAAA!" Waluigi yelled and stood in front of Door One.

* * *

**Round Three!**

**Door One- Waluigi, Rosalina and Goombario**

**Door Two- Bombette and Wendy**

**Door Three- Pauline, Honey Queen, Peach and Mario**

**Out- Bobbery, Bowser, Ms Mowz, Wario, Flurrie, Daisy, Sushie, Birdo, Pink Gold Peach, T****oad, Goombella, Jojora and Bowser Jr.**

* * *

The doors opened and again, everyone burst in.

"VICTORY SCREECH!" Wendy screamed "TROLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLO!"

"Do you ever shut up?" Bombette spat as she ran faster than she ever had in all her life.

As they entered the next area, they saw some other people stood, waiting.

"What took you so long?" Pauline asked, leaning against the wall.

"No time to stand about! Choose your next door!" The announcer's voice boomed.

"Let's split up for this one." Honey Queen said to Pauline "Then, at least one of us will get through to finish the peasants off!"

"Good plan." Pauline nodded and chose Door One.

Mario had eavesdropped and told Peach the plan.

* * *

**Round Four!**

**Door One- Pauline, Wendy and Peach**

**Door Two- Mario and Bombette**

**Door Three- Honey Queen**

**Out- Bobbery, Bowser, Ms Mowz, Wario, Flurrie, Daisy, Sushie, Birdo, Pink Gold Peach, Toad, Goombella, Jojora, Bowser Jr, ****Waluigi, Rosalina and Goombario.**

* * *

Everyone ran as fast as they could but two ran straight into a wall.

"Walls hurt." Bombette frowned as the Mechakoopas surround them.

...

Meanwhile, the final four waited in the next area.

"Oh Mario!" Peach frowned.

"He's out, get over it!" Wendy spat and walked to Door Three.

"What a bitch." Peach spat and stood in front of Door One.

Pauline stood in front of Door Two, followed by Honey Queen.

* * *

**Round Five!**

**Door One- Peach**

**Door Two- Pauline and Honey Queen**

**Door Three- Wendy**

**Out- Bobbery, Bowser, Ms Mowz, Wario, Flurrie, Daisy, Sushie, Birdo, Pink Gold Peach, Toad, Goombella, Jojora, Bowser Jr, Waluigi, Rosalina, Goombario, **

**Mario and Bombette.**

* * *

Peach, being the only member of Team Lumas left, was feeling worried. She knew it would take a miracle to win this. A miracle like Pauline and Honey Queen taking the wrong door.

As Peach arrived at the end of the corridor, she saw the final, big door. At the same time, two other people arrived.

"Well well. Princess Peach." Pauline smirked.

"Pauline." Peach nodded, turning away to face the last door.

"It's the last door! The first person to reach it wins for their team!" Luma announced "GO!"

The three sprinted for the finish.

Pauline was in the lead, followed by Peach and then Honey Queen.

As they approached the finish line, one of the two contestants behind Pauline overtook her and went through the door first.

"And the winner is..." Luma began "...PRINCESS PEACH!"

"Oh, did I win?" Peach winked.

"So, with Peach's win for Team Lumas, it means that **Pauline, Toad, Honey Queen, Ms. Mowz, Flurrie, Wario, Waluigi, Goombella, Sushie, Jojora and Wendy** are up for elimination. Again." Yoshi rolled his eyes.

"Well that's the end of this episode." Luma smiled "Goodbye from us."

The camera panned out to the whole island.

* * *

_**Team Lumas- Mario, Peach, Rosalina, Bowser, Daisy, Pink Gold Peach, Bowser Jr, Bombette(TC), Goombario, Bobbery and Birdo-slave.**_

_**Team LOTF- Pauline(TC), Toad, Honey Queen, Ms. Mowz, Flurrie, Wario, Waluigi, Goombella, Sushie, Jojora and Wendy-peasant.**_

_**Eliminated- Toadette and Kooper**_

* * *

**Vote Summary**

**Kooper (4): Toad, Goombella, Jojora and Wendy.**

**Sushie (3): Pauline, Ms Mowz and Wario**

**Honey Queen (1): Flurrie**

**That Drunk Sheep in The Corner (1): Waluigi**

* * *

Sorry for any mistakes, this took me ages to write because I struggled and had to change things.

The voting poll will be put up on my profile, so if you'd rather vote that way, it's fine.

That's all..so bye! :)


End file.
